Climbing Stairs
by Ruine
Summary: Albel, Luther and Fayt have been living together for three years, first as friends and now as lovers. A small issue involving intimacy occurs as Fayt attempts, with Maria's unsolicited help, to bring their relationships forward. Full Details Inside.


**T****itle**: **Climbing Stairs** ( **1**/**1** )  
**W****ritten ****b****y ****R****uine**  
**B**eta'ed **a**nd **E**dited **b**y **L**olly  
**D****isclaimer**: Star Ocean - Till the End of Time © Square-Enix & Tri-Ace  
**C****haracter**(**s**): Albel Nox, Luther Lansfeld, Fayt Leingod, Maria Traydor  
**P****airing**(**s**): Luther Lansfeld x Fayt Leingod x Albel Nox, Nel Zelpher x Clair Lasbard (Implied)  
**W****arning**(**s**): Shounen-ai, Threesome, Luther x Fayt x Albel  
**S****tatus**:Edited & Finished  
**R****ating**: Humor/Romance, PG-15  
**S****ummary**: Albel, Luther and Fayt have been living together for nearly three years; first as reluctant companions then as friends and now as lovers. A small issue involving intimacy occurs as Fayt attempts, with Maria's unsolicited help, to bring their relationships forward.  
**W****ord ****C****ount**: 9,609

[ **1** ]

"**W**hat?"

"You heard me perfectly the first time, Albel," Fayt Leingod pointed out, his voice faltering slightly as he continued to blush darkly. Perhaps, telling the swordsmaster had been a mistake. His emerald gaze wandered away from the stunned, furious features of Albel Nox, refusing to meet the glittering ruby glare boring into him. The flush on his cheeks deepened when his eyes were caught and held by the lone witness to this little confrontation.

Across the cluttered breakfast table, Luther Lansfeld had stopped in the middle of reading the morning news reports and lowered his E-Pad, peering at the blue-haired youth with mild shock. ". . ."

But, as Fayt expected, the tall blond recovered quickly, chuckling faintly before turning off the hand-sized, clipboard-like device and setting the computer aside. He leaned forward, resting his elbow on the tabletop and cradling his chin on the upturned palm. "Now what brought that on?"

". . . Uhmm . . ." Fayt wondered if his face could get any hotter. "Maria and I were talking yesterday . . ."

"Bah!" Albel broke in, grunting sourly, venomous annoyance coating his voice. "I should have known. That woman meddles far too much and it helps little you encourage her, too!"

Fayt frowned. "Maria just felt that . . . and I was the one who asked her about . . . er . . . I thought—"

"You asked her?" the swordsmaster glared at him ferociously. "She knows nothing of this matter, Fool. I can't believe you would think to ask her about something like this!" he snapped, rudely cutting Fayt off again. He crossed his arms. "No."

"What?" Fayt exclaimed, sounding both angry and disappointed. "Albel, look, would you listen to me for a second?"

"I said _no_," Albel waved his claw dismissively. "I am quite satisfied with how things stand presently, and you will stop listening to fools and maggots. They have nothing to do with how we choose to live our lives whatsoever."

"I just thought that you . . . I felt we . . ." Fayt trailed off, frustrated. Albel continued to look unimpressed. Doggedly, he tried again, taking a step towards the man and held out a hand appealingly. "Albel, won't you at least stop and—"

"Stubborn little fool." Albel rose abruptly from the table, shoving back his hoverchair and nearly making it crash into the wall from the force. "I'm not in the mood to listen to this kind of nonsense so early in the morning, no matter what your reasons happen to be."

With graceful strides, Albel stalked out of the sunny kitchen; though he did take a moment to grab one of the sandwiches from a plate in Fayt's left hand before disappearing out of the apartment. The door hissed shut behind him, sounding like an angry serpent.

Silently, Fayt watched the former Captain storm out; his slender shoulders slumping in defeat as he pulled the chair Albel had been sitting on to himself and plopped down, dropping the plate he held onto the table with a ringing clatter. Clearly miserable, he looked over to Luther. "That didn't go too well, did it? Why'd he get so . . . angry?"

"Because Albel is a very private person, and for him to hear that you discussed this personal matter with others made him feel rather exposed. Even if your intention was noble." Luther suggested, smiling soothingly.

Fayt sighed. "Great. I was hoping that given how long we've been together, he'd be more open to the idea . . ."

"Albel has changed drastically from what you and I know of him but I don't think he's that much different from before . . . oh, may I?" Luther gestured to the plate and, at the youth's dejected nod, plucked a sandwich for himself with a happy murmur. Seeing Fayt's crestfallen features, he rushed to reassure. "He isn't that mad, Fayt, he stopped to take one of these after all. So, I don't think you have to worry too much."

Fayt exhaled heavily, raking his fingers through his hair. "I guess . . ."

Leveling another comforting smile at the brooding youth, Luther held up the little square of bread. "Personally, I'd do the same no matter how annoyed with you I become, since I happen to enjoy your dishes immensely myself. You've gained such a mastery for cooking; all that practice with Sophia certainly pays off. And I relish the fact I get to reap the rewards of your labors. Really, Fayt, _stop_ worrying."

Fayt smiled slightly, gratefully; a small laugh escaping him at the roguish wink Luther threw his way. "Thanks for cheering me up, Luther. And shouldn't you watch the compliments? I might grow a big head like the two of you."

Biting into the small sandwich, Luther waved his hand carelessly, politely swallowing first before retorting playfully. "No, highly unlikely. You're the very soul of modesty, Fayt Leingod. In fact, I'm still trying to wean you out of that troublesome habit of yours: refusing to accept your dues for jobs done well. You deserve to preen once in a while and gloat; you definitely still have yet to master the art of gloating."

The cerulean-haired youth only shrugged, taking one of the sandwiches and nibbling thoughtfully. "So, how long do I wait before I approach him again?"

"I'd say until he comes back. Hopefully by then, he'll have cooled off enough. And relax, Fayt; I know what you're fretting about. Albel has learned enough restraint so you don't have to watch the news anxiously for sudden reports of gruesome massacres. You have to accept Albel's eccentricities," Luther snorted faintly. "Once he's satisfied with something, it's nearly impossible to convince him to change. In that regard, he's quite inflexible."

"I know," Fayt agreed readily. "But, I also understand that for someone to have a good, enduring relationship it's like climbing stairs. So, I thought I'd talk to Albel about it."

Luther's eyebrows vanished into his gold bangs. "'Climbing stairs'? What a quaint analogy. However did you arrive at such a term?" His shoulders shook faintly as he chortled.

"Maria. She told me that this sort of thing is very common in other relationships," Fayt looked so earnest and serious that Luther had to hide the lopsided smile tugging on his lips and quell the sudden burst of laughter that rose to his throat.

_What have you been telling the boy_, _Maria?_ mused the former Owner of Sphere. Outwardly, he made a show of settling more comfortably in his cushioned hoverchair and said. "Very well, please elaborate. You have my undivided attention."

"Well . . . this was what I wanted to tell Albel but he left before I could." Fayt smiled sheepishly. "In all kinds of relationships, especially the kind we're in . . ."

"Oh, I sincerely doubt our 'relationship' is very common, but please continue." Luther took a sip of his coffee and snagged one of Fayt's strawberry tarts from across the table.

"If a relationship doesn't move forward, it could stagnate." Fayt began, a hand rising to cup his chin as he mulled over how to tell Luther what Maria had said. "What makes a relationship strong is the fact that there's Touch, Trust and Thought. The Triple Ts. Maria was taught about them in her class a week ago, that's why we haven't seen her lately. She's also been busy doing her thesis for the semester."

"That explains the relative peace and quiet we've had. Maria and Albel have developed an interesting friendship."

Fayt rolled his eyes. "If Albel and I weren't lovers, I'd say he had a crush on her."

"Well, she certainly has attributes he likes . . . Strong-willed, smart and, most of all, she can stand toe-to-toe with him. Then there are the physical characteristics she possesses that he obviously favors . . ."

"That's true."

"But please, we're straying; carry on."

"Right. The Triple Ts help define and nurture any long-lasting intimate relationship." Fayt pursed his lips. "Touch, because it not only comforts but is emotionally stabilizing. It gives a person the feeling of being cared for, appreciated and of belonging somewhere. Trust proves the knowledge of security that you can risk a great deal for this person and you know he'd do the same for you anytime and in any way and every way. Lastly, Thought. This one is the hardest, because it involves a mix of Trust and Touch. Trust, most of all, because you share yourself, your thoughts, ideas, dreams and, when the relationship is very close, wishes for yourself and secrets about yourself. On the other hand, Touch is more figurative instead of literal. Maria emphasized that 'Touch' in this context was more of the touching of minds. Not only in the physical aspect."

Silent, Luther took a bite of the pastry in his hand and chewed, savoring the blend of whipped cream, bread and fruit slices as he considered what his lover had said. Amazingly, what Fayt had just rattled off was perfectly on the mark. He really should ask Maria if he could borrow some of her course books; there might be some other things in there he could make use of. "Very insightful, and do you think we're lacking in these fields?"

"Well . . . no, we definitely have all three."

"So why exactly did you ask Albel that, if you felt that we have no such gaps in our relationship?"

"Uh . . ." Fayt fidgeted. "I don't think we have 'gaps', but Maria was surprised to find out that well . . ." he broke off, looking mortified. "That he and you . . . and that I was always the one . . . underneath."

Luther grinned evilly. "Oh? Why does that bother her so much?"

"She said that it could forestall further progress."

"Fayt," Luther murmured gently. "Do you feel that we're not going anywhere with our relationship because of this? Not only between Albel and yourself but even the one we have?"

Fayt was silent, uncertain, and refused to meet his searching gaze.

"I see." Luther suppressed a sigh and the mild wave of annoyance that spiked in his chest. This was certainly a great deal more convoluted than what he had first imagined. He really should start listening, or barring his presence, take to recording these talks Maria and Fayt had. This was not the sort of occurrence he'd want to have to handle on a regular basis. "But, please clarify. Where does the fact you should be the one on top in our lovemaking have anything to do with what Maria told you?"

"Oh. That, by sharing the experience, we'd be able to understand each other more and it's a good way to show equality among us as partners."

"A way to perceive each other as equals? Granted, we are such in many respects . . . however, I think I can refute that fact in the bedroom. There, we're vastly different."

"Luther!"

"What? It's only the truth after all. I assume, therefore, that by allowing you to be on 'top', it is a 'necessary step' upwards on these 'stairs' of yours?"

"Yes."

"Hmm . . . Fayt?" Luther frowned briefly, then abruptly held up his palm, looking serious; Fayt stared at him curiously. "Grace me with the answer to this question before we continue further. Is this your idea or Maria's? Was she only suggesting or _telling_ you to do this?"

Blinking, Fayt fell quiet again; deep in thought. Luther gave him all the time to think, munching contentedly on his second freshly baked tart and appreciating the vision of a pensive Fayt Leingod.

". . . Sure, Maria told me about it but _I_ really want to do this on my own. It's my choice to take this step and ask." Fayt declared finally, for once, no hint of doubt or unease in his manner and voice.

"Good. Just making sure." Luther closed his eyes and smiled. "I wouldn't want to be accused of taking advantage of you."

"Hah, like that ever stopped you before." Fayt countered smoothly but he was grinning.

"True. I would have made the most of this situation before, but not now. Especially since this is you after all." Luther smiled softly. "Perhaps, that is your influence on me. See? You're already very good for me. I don't grasp why you're so worried or concerned about making our relationship better. It can't get any better than this. That's me speaking, of course."

"Oh . . ." Fayt blushed, then realizing he was and why he was, glared. ". . . Luther!"

The blond only laughed. "I said, I won't take advantage of you . . . but that doesn't mean I'd ever stop teasing you. It's too much fun, and the way you blush so easily definitely adds to the enjoyment factor."

Snorting, Fayt rolled his eyes. "Thank God for small favors."

"You're welcome!" Luther smirked.

"Incorrigible."

"Damn right."

". . ."

"You're not helping, Fayt. Keep that up and I won't be able to resist picking on you some more."

"_Anyway_," continued Fayt pointedly. "the other reason I wanted to do this is because, after I heard what Maria told me, I thought it's unfair to you and Albel—"

"_Unfair_?" Luther echoed incredulously before he broke off into rich laughter. "How little you understand him, and me, sometimes, dear boy. I think you're the one missing the point entirely; giving Albel Nox such liberties as you have is not unfair. Perhaps, unfair to _you_ but surely not to _him_ and I certainly do not feel that I have received the short end of the stick as it were. Far from it." He leaned forward, smiling darkly.

"Whose side are you on? I thought you were trying to make me feel better." Setting aside the half-finished sandwich he had been nibbling on halfheartedly, Fayt crossed his arms and scowled. To Luther's satisfaction, the fading line of red once again returned to his pale cheeks. Though, to the older man the glower was more of a pout and a very adorable pout at that. Even at twenty-two, Fayt Leingod remained boyishly cute and equally endearing because of this. Of course, telling Fayt such was decidedly dangerous. Presently, the boy was upset enough as it was; no need to tease him further . . . though, it was very tempting to continue.

"Mine, of course," Luther admitted blithely. "You're working yourself up for nothing, Fayt. Albel simply took it wrong; he probably felt you were unsatisfied with the present . . . arrangements; that he was not meeting _your_ expectations, hence your wish to change the roles. I don't think he had any idea that this was far more complicated," he grinned impishly. "You never did get much of a chance to explain after all. And, you know how he takes blows to his oh-so-fragile, inflated ego. Especially where you're concerned."

"It's not that I'm unsatisfied!" Fayt told him vehemently, the faint flush now flaring to bright red. He plucked one of the napkins on the table and toyed with the square of thick cotton. "I just think Albel should let me do some of the work, that's all. It would make it better for the both of us, aside from all of the other emotions it would probably draw out."

"Well, since he's not here . . . what about me?" Luther calmly raised a golden eyebrow. "When will you be asking _me_ next?"

". . ." To Luther's delight, the blush darkened with a vengeance. He snapped his fingers knowingly. "I see! You _were_ planning to ask me next."

"Uhmn . . . I was . . ."

"Yes, Fayt?" Amused, Luther only shook his head, leaning back into his chair. "Sometimes, Maria has the oddest ideas. But then, she goes by the book." He popped the last chunk of the strawberry pastry into his mouth and munched silently, looking pensive. Fayt also kept quiet, refusing to meet his gaze, his hands wringing the now mangled-looking napkin restlessly. The blond smiled softly. "I have to admit, you prepared your . . . reasons well. But, since when was Albel Nox reasonable? On the other hand, I can appreciate the effort and, of course, I won't be insulted or incensed. I'd even admit I'm flattered."

". . . so?" Fayt began carefully, stealing a glance towards him.

Luther's smile changed from comforting and fond to indulgent. "Of course, if you wish."

Fayt blinked.

_How cute_, _he_'_s in shock_, Luther stifled the new wave of laughter that surged up his chest and tickled his throat.

"Really?" Fayt leaned forward, brilliant emerald eyes alight with delight and eagerness. Some of the blush still remained, but had mostly faded. Luther felt mild disappointment at the loss of the fetching redness to the youth's pale cheeks; he did so enjoy seeing and, especially, making Fayt blush.

"Yes, really." Luther also bent towards the younger man, reaching across to cradle his face; his fingertips delicately caressing the fine bone of Fayt's jaw. "I understand perfectly why Maria told you what she did and I can accept your wish to try it. If you feel this is necessary, I will be more than happy to give you what you want. Even if I personally feel differently."

Fayt leaned into the touch. "Thanks, Luther," he murmured.

"I think I'll be the one who should be thanking you . . ." Luther whispered huskily as he stood, a very familiar knot of anticipation coiling in the blond's groin as he pulled the smaller youth out of his chair in an embrace. Tipping Fayt's chin up, he locked their mouths in a lingering, deep kiss. When, they finally broke apart, he added in a smoky voice. "Especially since you plan to do most of the work this time."

Fayt muffled a moan as the familiar, deft hands trailed along his body, his own hands beginning to wander as the couple stumbled their way towards the bedroom. "Don't worry about it," he insisted, somewhat breathless; offering a sweet smile of assurance. "I don't mind."

Luther merely hummed in pleasure as he pulled Fayt past the threshold, barely remembering to hit the keylock as the door closed behind them.

[ **2** ]

_Of all the insane ideas to appear in that boy_'_s head! What is he thinking? Or_, _more importantly, __**is**_ _he even still thinking at all?_ Albel Nox seethed, pacing restlessly in the empty park clearing he had wandered to after he had stalked out of the apartment. He stomped around, his metal claw clenching and unclenching with repressed fury. _That fool is truly an idiot among idiots!_

Still, Fayt's voice continued to echo in his head, earnest and solemn as he asked that single burning question. With a snarl, Albel wheeled abruptly, the Crimson Scourge flying from its sheath like a viper provoked. The blade arced, reflecting sunlight, and split the boulder in front of him instantly. He watched, with some satisfaction, as stone parted like butter underneath the keen edge of the great nihontou. With a vile glare towards the clear azure skies overhead and a disdainful glance at the gleefully chirping birds, the former captain of Airyglyph's fearsome Black Brigade sheathed the sword and pulled out a communicator from his onyx slacks. With ease, he flipped on the miniature disc and tapped quickly.

Shortly, the display swirled, shaping into the familiar face of Maria Traydor.

"Albel," She said gravely, nodding once in greeting.

"_You_." Albel growled in return.

"It was a perfectly reasonable request, Albel. I don't see why you're so angry over a sincere wish of someone who obviously cares about you to see to your needs for a change. It isn't like he's belittling your bedroom expertise." Maria smoothly interrupted him before he could even take another breath; much less begin his tirade. "Don't give me that patented glare of a long, gruesome death; I'm not affected. And don't think I'm going to listen to you rant at me either. It's pretty obvious you think Fayt's under the impression you don't cut it, right? You're wrong."

". . ." Albel growled menacingly but surprisingly didn't speak nor start yelling; Maria didn't give him much of the chance even if he wanted to. Realizing this, he settled for glowering at her.

"Men," she sighed, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

Albel twitched. Once again, he asked himself why he tolerated this upstart of a girl . . .

"It isn't what you think at all," Maria's cool sapphire gaze locked with his burning ruby glare; matching his fire with her ice. "Fayt only wanted to show you how much he cared and that he was more than willing to bring your relationship to the next level. He and I were talking yesterday and I told him a little of the stuff I learned in one of my books and in my classes last week. Apparently, he liked what he heard and he asked me for advice about Luther and you, so I gave him a couple of pointers."

"_Pointers_?" Albel echoed dubiously.

Maria nodded. "Yes. Aside from my lectures, I found a little extra material. According to this article I just finished reading recently, the best way to deepen a relationship is for the partners to pleasure each other constantly and intimately. In a same-sex rapport, the act of taking and being taken, the roles of which should be experienced by both parties to enable a deeper understanding and bond between the two said individuals, or in your case, the three of you. You probably don't know this, but touch is utilized to heighten feelings. It's been thoroughly researched, though there are few cases on the subject that cover the issue pretty well. I doubt you'd have read this but there is a rising number of people who engage in this type of communal relationship, especially in Geraldine where the culture accepts homosexual pairings as readily as the perceived norm of the heterosexual partnership."

". . ." Albel blinked slowly, struggling to grasp all of what she had just prattled off. He began to open his mouth but Maria never noticed, continuing smoothly.

Albel finally gave up listening, letting Maria's voice fade off into a drone. He had heard enough. _The girl is making it sound like some sort of scientific experiment! No wonder the fool fumbled his way through that ridiculous explanation_—_if I can even bother to call it one_. _At least_, _he tried to make it sound __**romantic**_. The Glyphian snorted derisively. _Oh spare me from lovesick_, _sentimental little fools! Now_, _how the blazes do I fix this without making the little idiot too angry or hurt his feelings too deeply? I don_'_t have the time or the patience to hear him whine at me incessantly as he tries to explain this bizarre social ritual to me_. _I certainly don_'_t want a repeat of that affair at the City Opera where he wouldn_'_t talk to me for an entire week_, _all because of that arrogant insect I beat up_. _Of course_, _this resulted in a suspension of bedroom activities_, _but that smug little nobody did deserve it after all_ . . .

"I'd even go so far as to call it a fad, as it has yet to be proven as more than a mere fleeting phenomenon. However, the current data looks promising. Humans, which are still the species we all ultimately fall under, are social creatures after all and we aren't entirely monogamous by nature. Because of this growing practice, it's only natural that psychiatrists and psychologists have begun to explore the aspects of such a liaison. Much like a relationship between a man and a woman, there are many similarities and the fundamental building blocks of. . ."

"Albel!" Maria's sharp call of his name snapped him out of his meandering train of thoughts. Absently, he looked to the girl. She scowled disapprovingly. "Could you please pay attention, I'm trying to get you to understand all of this since you obviously feel slighted by the whole issue."

"Oh, and what indication do you have that I feel _slighted_?" he snarled dangerously. She was getting far too bold with him; he had best show her he was not a man to be taken lightly. He opened his mouth to deliver a scathing retort—

"Because you're not back in the apartment talking this out with Fayt. Normally, when you're not too irritated, you'd do just that. When you're pissed, you go off and terrorize the local fauna and flora. And from I can see; you're finished with that part already. Besides, I know you well enough; you're very unwilling to show Fayt your more violent tendencies now. Either that, or you don't want to hurt him by accident."

Stunned and speechless, Albel clamped his slightly ajar mouth shut. Her insights into him were frightening and unnervingly close to the mark; a tiny part of him began devising a serious plot to kill her. She was beginning to anticipate him nearly as well as Luther and Fayt could; and that was one more person too many who knew him far too well.

Sensing his growing unease, Maria suddenly smiled. "Relax, Albel. I won't turn on you, not unless you break my trust in you first."

Albel merely grunted, hiding behind a well-crafted veneer of callous nonchalance. "Just say what you have to say, Woman." He rested a hand on his hip and leaned closer to the screen of the communicator. "I'll listen as much as I can tolerate your questionable 'advice'."

"Talk to Fayt about it, tell him why you don't want to let him take over and _be_ civil, or at least give it a damn good try," she suggested, easily ignoring his facade and entirely undeceived by the familiar mask of arrogant indifference. "Don't just snap at him and close him off. You know as well as I how much Fayt is willing to listen to you."

Grudgingly, Albel dipped his head in acquiescence. "Very well . . . I will _attempt_ to listen."

"Good, that's a start." Maria smiled encouragingly. "See? That wasn't so bad. But first, I think you need to lose this steam before you head back; that rage you were in earlier really doesn't have a reason and serves no purpose when you settle down and think about it, right? Most of all, consider everything first before dismissing this entire issue out of hand. Perhaps you may even like the idea."

_Me? Like being controlled? Hah! Hmph_, _I don_'_t have to kill her yet_. _She doesn_'_t know me that well after all_. Outwardly, Albel only snorted in disbelief. "So you say. And yes, I have my own ideas. Now leave me be to think about them."

"You're welcome." Maria accepted the token of thanks, expertly concealed as it was; she also decided to refrain from pointing out that it had been _him_ who had called _her_. "Sure. Oh, Albel, don't think twice: feel free to call me again if you want someone to talk to afterwards." she added before she leaned forward to cut the link, satisfied that she had done her part.

Shoving the device back into his pocket, Albel stared around the deserted park, searching for a secluded spot where he could brood and rant in peace. Noting that the boulder he had cleaved earlier was next to the trunk of a huge tree and well underneath the leafy canopy, he realized that he had found what he needed. It would serve well enough; the clearing and the nearby forest were empty of the annoying insects that cluttered this little world and it was also out of the rising heat of the lengthening morning. With a grunt, he strode over, gracefully settled down on the smooth rock and rested his back against the rough trunk, metal hand idly gripping the hilt of Crimson Scourge. Taking several slow deep breaths, he felt his mind calm down and the rage ebb. As he expected, the rational part of his mind rose and presented its side of the argument.

Maria was right.

Fayt was too devoted to him to ask this favor because of a shallow reason. He had instantly taken offense when there probably wasn't any reason to do so, his own twisted perception mangling the entire affair. However, Albel had to admit to himself the very idea of allowing Fayt to take control of him was severely unsettling; especially when they were being intimate with each other. He was the man of this relationship. Enough said.

Yet, that annoying little voice whispered; what would it be like . . . ?

With a disbelieving gasp, Albel's body jerked involuntarily, cracking the back of his head on the trunk as he shoved that traitorous side of himself back into his inner consciousness where it belonged. Belatedly, he clutched his head as the pain made itself known. Damn Maria and her suggestions! That woman was a very bad influence, and apparently not just for Fayt but himself as well!

_Accursed Wench_, _I think I will kill her after all!_ Albel twitched and growled, metal claw curling into a fist. _How dare she plant the false idea that __**I**_ _would want to be the one underneath!_

Nevertheless, what was he going to do about the entire troublesome matter? Albel frowned darkly, rubbing away the lingering sting of the blow. This would take some careful planning on his side . . .

A quiet but insistent bleep interrupted his brooding.

The warrior started, his hand clapping over the pocket where his communicator was stashed, fixing the ringing device with a glare of mild surprise and annoyance. Despite wearing the contraption for over a couple of years, he still hadn't entirely become familiar and comfortable with the strange gadget, especially when it trembled and made a noise like a frightened rodent. Shaking his head, Albel pulled out the little disc, flipped it open and switched it on in a single, fluid movement. _If it is that woman again_, _**I**_ _am going to be the one who talks this ti_—

Thoughts of Maria and his well-thought diatribe vanished entirely when all he found on his screen was a simple message.

_Don_'_t come home yet_. - Luther

Albel stared at the floating display before he smirked knowingly, wickedly. Oho. That worm always did move fast. He closed the communicator and shoved it back inside his pocket. I wonder if the fool was able to convince him to be the one controlled for a change . . .

He supposed that Fayt could succeed in his little project where Luther was concerned. The blond worm indulged the boy too much after all; Albel would even say that that Luther undoubtedly went out of his way to pamper Fayt. He wasn't sure whether or not he approved of this habit. Still, would the former Owner be willing to give Fayt power over him? Especially in the bed? Would he be that doting?

. . .

. . .

. . .

Nah.

The smirk widened, nearly splitting the aquiline features of his face in two, and Albel slowly shut his eyes, leaning back against the trunk comfortably. His flesh arm slid up behind the nape of his neck and cradled his head. Oh yes, he knew Luther Lansfeld all too well; the man would never prostrate himself in such a manner. And Fayt Leingod would be doubly the fool to believe that Luther would be that generous. Even with him.

Luther had to draw the line somewhere.

Now, he had two choices. Albel tapped his metal claws on the boulder, the tinkling clicks of steel on stone was soothing and helped him focus his thoughts.

He could return early, interrupt whatever was occurring between the pair and, incidentally, incur Luther's displeasure but gain a point in their little game. Undoubtedly, he took a perverse satisfaction in thwarting Luther occasionally, just as the blond did with him when he had his own little schemes involving Fayt. It was some sort of contest between them; he wasn't entirely sure when the game started, probably all of those years ago when he had discovered that the Creator was traveling with the Embodiment of Destruction.

It was definitely one of the more crucial facets of their twisted friendship. Albel wouldn't deny he still had the urge to kill Luther Lansfeld and he had no illusion that the 4D Being didn't harbor the same sentiment. To placate this desire, he found other ways to pit himself against one of the few men he felt was a peer.

It couldn't be helped after all, both of them were arrogant (Albel firmly labeled that trait as "very confident' despite what Fayt or Maria said otherwise), extremely powerful, absolutely assertive and overly possessive. It was inevitable they'd clash on some levels. At first, Fayt had worried endlessly as he stood on the sidelines, whining that one of those days he'd come home to find both of them dead.

Albel chuckled briefly as he recalled Maria's quip that Fayt would be lucky if the apartment, the compound and the rest of the planet for that matter would even still be there if the pair of them did have a serious fight. The fool hasn't been very appreciative of that remark; until Maria added in her usual cool, matter-of-fact tone that Luther and Albel would work it out. When Fayt insisted that he become involved, Maria had told him firmly to stay out of it; this was an issue that should to be settled between the two of them alone. With extreme reluctance, Fayt had acquiesced and stood aside, watching anxiously.

There had been many rough moments, and even several near-death instances for both of them. But, after too many close calls and one of Fayt's more formidable ultimatums, they finally came to a truce and then a grudging acceptance of each other. Now, who could say exactly what they were? Some would call them friends; others would see them as rivals . . .

Albel figured they were both and probably would be so until they were long in their graves. This neverending little game of keeping a tally on who had outwitted who served the purpose of curbing their (more often, his) violent urges. That, and it was also a great deal of fun: something he hadn't engaged in for a long time. Of course, if anyone ever said he was being childish, they'd become well acquainted with his sword. He hadn"t mellowed that much. . . _Stop_, _I_'_m wandering too far afield_, Albel scowled inwardly and ordered his mind back on track. He still hadn't decided what he was going to do and if he didn't hurry, there were opportunities that could be lost.

The other choice he had was that he'd heed Luther's little request, use the free time to collect his own thoughts and decide what he would do about the entire issue. Afterwards, he could ambush the recovering Fayt Leingod; that was definitely a very appealing prospect. Fayt would certainly still be rather muddled' after Luther was finished with him. And besides, Albel could wait several hours so that the cerulean-haired youth would be well rested before _he_ got to work.

Ah, decisions, decisions.

Both alternatives were equally promising and tempting.

So, which one?

Absently, Albel watched the leaves flutter on the boughs above him, caught in the cool wind; the rustle of swaying grass filled the air around him with gentle sound and he breathed in the crisp scent of Geraldine in mid-spring. Not quite like Elicoor II, it still held a different feel from that little mudhole. Elicoor II may have been his world, but at the moment, Geraldine was definitely his _home_ . . .

Surprisingly, he didn't feel belligerent enough to go pick a fight with Luther, unlike some instances where he willfully provoked the other man into a rage. For him, it was all too easy to get underneath the blond's skin; unfortunately, the same could be said for Luther when it came to him. However, they weren't always at odds; there were moments when they were in full agreement. This was usually happened when Fayt was being idiotic.

Abruptly, Albel gave a curt nod; making his choice.

Very well, he would give Luther this favor. But, in exchange, he'd ask for a favor to be granted in the near future and Luther would have to agree to whatever he would demand. That was how things worked between them after all, give-and-take. Last of all, it just too good a day to head back inside just yet.

_I_'_ll give him five hours_, the former captain mused, placing his arm over his eyes as he relaxed. _That should be more than enough time for him and for Fayt_. _Now_, _what shall I do when I return_ . . . ?

[ **3** ]

Several hours passed by quickly, and the mid-afternoon suns of Geraldine found Maria Traydor still at her desk, absently drumming her fingers on the tabletop. A half-finished essay entitled '_Miscommunication; the Death of Any Relationship_' filled half the screen of her E-Pad. She stared at the device blankly before releasing a small, resigned huff of breath and finally surrendered to the inevitable. She wasn't going to get any more of her assignments done until she had found out what had happened with the trio. A tiny smile tugged the corners of her mouth upwards as she saved what little she had accomplished in her homework and set aside the sleek, clipboard-like machine; turning to the terminal built into her desk.

The short but heated conversation with Albel was still fresh in her memory; playing over and over as her mind meticulously scrutinized the entire confrontation, gleaned facts and proved or disproved present assumptions she had made on the matter. It had been very enlightening and, despite the harsh words exchanged and the murderous intent, she knew for certain that Albel Nox cared, no, deeply _loved_ Fayt Leingod in his own, twisted way.

_Love really is strange_, she mused, tapping out a certain sequence of keystrokes on the console in front of her. The commvid hummed softly when she finished; a brightly lit bar slid across the screen as she waited patiently. _Well_, _I_'_m not too surprised Albel didn_'_t want to allow Fayt to take over_; _he absolutely loves to have control after all_. _That natural tendency is tripled when it concerns someone he cares about_, _too_. _Probably some deep_-_set fear that those he cares for are totally incapable of taking care of themselves and are most likely going to get themselves killed_. _Hence_, _**he**_ _has to be the one who protects them because he_'_s only one who can_. Maria snorted at that thought. _Yeesh_, _Fayt_. _The things you get yourself into! Now_, _I wonder how things went with Luther?_

She had not been too hasty or overeager to discover what had happened on that side of the world. She had long taught herself the virtue of patience; despite the fact she was _really_ curious to know all that had transpired. Besides, she had some inkling of what could be happening between the pair while she had soothed Albel's ruffled feathers.

Luther was Albel's opposite in many things, even if they were so very much alike in others. There were instances, quite a few in fact, where she felt sorry for Fayt; saddled as he was with two of the most impossible and unpredictable men in the universe. It didn't help that they happened to be among the most powerful as well, if not the most powerful. But then again, Fayt wasn't exactly weak either . . .

With a soft beep, the device before her was finally answered and the monitor shimmered. Maria felt a smile creep onto her face; her guess had been pretty much on the mark. They must have been very busy indeed; this was her third call, the last two going unanswered. The young woman leaned forward, mouth opening in greeting, only to feel her jaw slacken entirely as the display revealed a tousled-headed, _topless_ Fayt Leingod sprawled out deliciously on what had to be a white, silk-covered bed. The rest of his trim body was half-concealed by an ivory duvet; Maria had yet to decide if that was a blessing or a curse.

Maria blinked slowly, her cobalt eyes trailing along the sleek muscles and perfectly honed physique. _Makes me wish he wasn_'_t taken it_ . . . _Whoa_, _wait a minute_, _I just did not think that_. Maria cleared her throat quietly, tossing the naughty little remarks running rampant in her head back into their respective cages.

"Yes?" Fayt groaned huskily, the throaty tenor igniting a pleasant thrill that raced down her spine in spite of herself. Maria concluded that either it was his natural appeal or Albel and Luther were really rubbing off on him. She highly suspected this allure was a mix of both.

Fayt continued to entertain her unknowingly, his languid movements riveting and erotic as he shifted in bed. Jade-hued eyes fluttered briefly before focusing. "Maria?" he mumbled, squinting into the commvid.

"Good afternoon, Fayt," Maria was proud to note her voice only hitched slightly. "I take it Luther was more open to the idea?"

Wrong assumption.

She winced as Fayt groaned deeply, burying his face into one of the thick fluffy pillows littering the huge bed. "Hell _no_," came the muffled voice. "Bastard."

"But . . .?" Maria trailed off, looking puzzled. Her keen mind continued to file away this highly intriguing exchange; this was just as informative as her conversation with Albel had been. Her hand tapped idly, ensuring the recording feature of her device had been triggered. "What happened?"

Fayt looked up at her, his jewel-hued, expressive eyes shimmering with annoyance. "He cheated. He said that he was willing to allow me to take control, but halfway through he turned the tables." The youth grimaced; embracing a pillow so tightly Maria wagered he was probably strangling a certain devious blond in his imagination.

"How exactly?" she asked curiously.

With a growl, Fayt rolled onto his back, throwing an arm over his face as he flung the pillow away. The duvet slid tantalizingly low and Maria politely averted her eyes as the commvid silently continued to record. Apparently, Fayt Leingod was very naked underneath that thin sheet. She could look and enjoy, er, _analyze_ the entire affair later; right now, it was best to keep her mind focused.

Oblivious, Fayt continued. "When I asked him, he say 'Of course, if you wish'. But, somewhere along the line . . . he . . . it . . ."

"Oh," Maria nodded knowingly. "Let me guess, he made you wish _otherwise_ in the middle of your lovemaking."

Shamefaced, Fayt closed his eyes and coughed, blushing furiously. "Yes."

Maria tapped her chin, leaning back in her chair. "He's as manipulative as ever, I see. I guess it can't be helped and you should have anticipated this, Fayt. You've lived with Luther for nearly two years after all."

"I really thought he was to going let me take over! He said he was willing!" Fayt protested weakly, looking righteously indignant.

"Oh, Fayt, you can still be so naive sometimes." Maria sighed, shaking her head in disappointment; half-resigned and half-amused. "This is _Luther_ we're talking about."

The youth grumbled, rolling over and facing away from her in a huff. "Oh, don't you start."

Maria had to smile: she was beginning to see why Albel and Luther couldn't simply lie back and enjoy themselves. Pun intended. Fayt was just too enticing like this; she hoped that sweet, endearing nature never vanished. Well, not entirely; Fayt was simply too trusting and that had to be tempered, if only a little. There were just too many people in the galaxy that could and would exploit that kind of weakness, especially in someone like Fayt.

"Well, since asking nicely didn't work, you may have to take drastic measures," she pointed out solemnly.

"Oh yeah, don't I just know it and believe me, I _will_." Fayt told her grimly, his eyes flashed and Maria felt a shiver of dread and anticipation slide down her spine. This was going to be very good; she almost felt some sympathy for Luther and Albel. But then again, they asked for it.

The display shimmered abruptly; the pleasant vision of Fayt briefly scattering into motes before the miniature stars reformed, but now shaping into the image of a smirking, obviously sated Luther. Silently, Maria admitted he looked nearly as good as the cerulean-haired youth. Pity he wasn't shirtless, though the tousled look definitely suited him perfectly.

"Luther." Maria dipped her head in greeting, tone cool.

"Maria." Luther returned with a gracious lilt to his voice.

"Eavesdropping?" The corners of Maria's mouth were tugged upwards. "Fayt isn't going to be very happy you interrupted our discussion."

"No, I was not and, yes, I do believe he'll be most displeased. But I imagine he can't be any more annoyed with me now so I may as well make the most of it. I assume this latest transgression will do little to change his present perception of me." Luther steepled his fingers together, placing his joined hands on his lap and reclined indolently in his chair. The unbuttoned polo he was sporting shifted, parting to reveal more trim chest and fine muscle. "Fayt should get some rest, too. He's obviously still tired and, besides, I thought you and I could talk instead."

"About what?" Intrigued, Maria picked up a mug she suddenly noticed she still had on her desk; taking a sip of the tepid peppermint-flavored coffee. She leaned forward. "Better make it quick, Fayt will be through that door very soon."

"Not until he figures out the code I placed on it. We have fifteen minutes at least; unless Fayt is truly furious and I'll have to replace that door afterwards."

Maria broke into a grin and chuckled. "You think of everything, Luther," she said, approval and admiration lacing her mirth.

"Of course I do. I've always had contingencies over contingencies," Luther's wide smirk became lopsided. "Now then, about this idea you've given him that he's not bringing much into the relationship . . . I think you're filling the boy's head with the wrong things, Maria. We had a most _interesting_ discourse earlier."

"I bet," Maria said dryly. "And no, that isn't what I meant when I explained all of this to him." She frowned deeply. "Are you telling me that Fayt may have misunderstood me? He thinks he should do more? That he's not giving back enough in this relationship among the three of you? I thought all I told him was that there _could_ be more to what you already have."

Luther tipped his head slightly, resting his head on his palm, appearing to be slightly troubled himself. "It's possible. That was the impression I received when I pressed him. Fayt may be clever, brilliant in many ways, but he can be very dense. Especially concerning topics of intimacy and deep relationships; he wasn't exactly well-educated in this sort of thing after all."

"Oh god." Maria rubbed her temples.

"Yes?"

"Not you, Luther. You lost that job, remember?" Maria stuck her tongue out at him, but echoed his quiet chortle. She wondered briefly if this was really the same man who had wanted them worse than dead only a couple of years ago, who had been so vicious an enemy. The easy, close friendship they had formed should have disturbed her, yet she found herself trusting him without question. However, she couldn't deny he was still undoubtedly dangerous. Granted, Fayt might be dense but he had good instincts when it came to pegging people perfectly, Maria had to give him that much. In the cases of Albel Nox and Luther Lansfeld, Fayt had certainly hit bull's eye. Aloud, and with some concern evident in her voice, she asked. "But seriously, if he does feel that way . . . do you think you can remedy it?"

"Yes, I'm certain that between Albel and myself, we can straighten out this little mess."

"Good." Maria blinked, the speakers on her commvid picking up a muted pounding coming from the shut door behind Luther. She grinned. "Let me guess, you shut off the commvid inside of the room so he can't tell you to open the door."

Luther winked. "Yes, Fayt can be quite . . . convincing if he starts to talk."

"Don't I know it." Maria took another sip, draining her mug.

"Well then, may I ask why you brought this up with him? Normally, you don't bother to involve yourself in such a confusing issue as a romantic liaison."

"We just sort of wandered into the topic after Fayt saw my notes. We're taking up same-sex pairings this month; it's part of the curriculum."

"Ah. Well, that's certainly refreshing. Normally, people refuse to acknowledge such a practice, or treat it as a horrible taboo. I noticed so many instances where most people go so far as to not only harangue or torment but kill those who engage in such activities. Labeling them such distasteful names as well, hardly the mark of a civilized race."

Maria shook her head and wagged a finger at him. "Now that's very faulty reasoning, Luther Lansfeld. You can't just mark one world the same as another. Geraldine is very open to such matters and even accepts it as part of their culture. Which I think is one of the reasons the three of you do so well here."

Luther smiled softly. "Quite, I am of the same opinion. Though, if we stayed on Elicoor II, we wouldn't have had a problem there either. Airyglyph and Aquaria tolerate the same such relationships."

"Yes, but Albel absolutely refused to stay."

"Only because Woltar has been increasingly vocal in his opinion that Albel should propagate his line."

"I remember that mess."

"So do I." The pair exchanged wide grins. Luther leaned forward, eyes twinkling. "I still have the records and the pictures for use as blackmail."

"I figured as much." Maria rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "Why exactly are you surprised about this entire issue?"

The blond shrugged lightly. "I'm more of delighted that this turned out so well. Especially considering Fayt's upbringing. The concept of same-sex pairings was considered an abomination on Earth centuries ago and I still don't know what the exact views are of Earthings towards the entire issue. I've hardly bothered to check what it is currently, seeing as I had so much work to do when I was still the Owner."

"'Autre temps, autre moeurs'(1). Or, simply, 'times change and morals change with it'," the young woman shrugged. "A culture will not stay the same all throughout time. If that was the case then Earth would have long stagnated. "

"True," Luther murmured. "So this is part of your studies?"

"It's only natural. If there are case studies of various sexual, psychological relationships there definitely should be one for homosexual relationships. I mean, my course is called Galactic Psychiatry for a reason. Do you seriously think that all of the worlds in this universe would have the same, uniform culture? If there are those who are adverse to the idea of homosexual couples, then logic dictates that there would be an equal number who accept it as part of their society and treat it with all the respect of any other such liaison. We're taught to be objective and conscious of other cultures and their characteristics."

"I knew it!" Luther cried triumphantly. "You have made the three of us into your Case Study! Maria Traydor, I am disappointed in you!"

"Guilty." Maria admitted with no hint of remorse. She even had the nerve to look incredibly smug. "You guys have no idea how much data I've gathered. I should really thank you guys."

"I can only imagine, and with great trepidation, where that information will land," said Luther drily.

"Relax, Luther, I promise that what you've given me will be of use to future generations to come," Maria said solemnly but the wicked gleam in her sapphire eyes belied her tone.

"As long as you're _not_ recording some of our more intimate moments with the intention of adding it as material in your work, then I can accept it. Still, I would think credit should be placed where due."

"Oh? Do you _really_ want me to put down the names of my subjects?"

". . ." Luther rubbed his chin. "On second thought, never mind."

"I thought as much. It's too bad, though." Maria mused aloud.

Luther tilted his head sideways curiously. "What is?"

"If Nel and Clair were here; they would have been another good example and I'd have been able to get double credit." She smiled faintly at the prospect.

". . ." Luther shook his head. "Overachiever. I see why you're ranked the highest in your class."

She merely smiled, brushing off the praise. "It isn't that hard to study. Galactic Psychiatry is actually very interesting."

"Yes, I imagine for someone like you it would be. I still can't believe you decided to take Galactic Psychiatry after all."

"Does that really surprise you? And what's that supposed to mean, Someone like me'?"

". . . Hmm, no, I'm actually not surprised at all. You definitely have the mind to analyze other people, derive their behavioral patterns and how to calm them down when need be. You certainly have enough patients among your friends as it is."

Maria grinned. "Quite, just with Fayt, Albel and yourself, I'd rake in enough to live in style."

"Hnh, yet another reason why I have such a high paying job," Luther pursed his lips.

"Don't worry, Luther," Maria held up a slender finger. "I'll be more than happy to give you a discount."

"Why, thank you."

The pair shared a good laugh before Luther added seriously. "Still, I never imagined you'd want to deal with people on a regular basis."

"I think it's good for me. Perhaps it will help me open up a little," Maria toyed with the empty mug. "Mirage approved."

"Ah, that's the crux, isn't it? Mirage has always had good suggestions." Luther smiled slightly. "And I do believe it will. Aside from that, it may also teach you to be less uptight."

"I am not that uptight."

"Not anymore."

Maria glared, but as she expected, Luther was impervious. Breaking the glower, she glanced at her watch. "Well, I guess since you guys seem to have the matter well in hand. I'll talk with you again another time when this has all been fixed. My apologies if I caused some trouble. And I do believe that it's been nearly twenty-five minutes already; I've really got to take lessons from you on how to encode my doors. Good luck with Fayt."

"Certainly. And don't worry, Maria, this sort of thing happens in every relationship." Luther inclined his head in acknowledgement and reached for the key to shut off the commvid.

Oh, one more thing," Maria added, her own finger hovering over the switch. Luther stopped as well, staring at her curiously. "Albel will be arriving shortly," she smiled, winked impishly before cutting the line.

Luther had barely finished flipping off his own terminal when the door slid open and Albel strode in, rattails dancing behind him. A single eyebrow rose as he peered down at Luther; quickly noting the unbuttoned polo, revealing a smoothly muscled chest, and the loose sable slacks caught low on the former Owner's hips. The Elicoorian smirked knowingly before, in a casual tone, asked. "Is he awake yet?"

"Well—" Luther was interrupted as the door to the bedroom hissed open.

"Luther!" a half-clad Fayt marched out, looking furious. Spotting the blond, he glared and stomped over, slapping his hands onto his hips as he stopped in front of the desk. "Why the hell did you lock the door like that? And why did you redirect that call? I wasn't finished talking with Ma—Albel?"

With deep amusement, Luther watched Albel Nox glide purposely over to the startled youth who prudently began to back away. Briefly, he wondered why Fayt hadn't thought of running the instant he spotted the blade master, but guessed that Albel would simply take more pleasure from a chase and Fayt probably figured that he couldn't run far. Either that, or Fayt's wits were still addled; Luther smirked in satisfaction at that possibility.

Sweeping across the apartment, the former Captain of Airyglyph's Black Brigade easily caught up to the retreating young man and grabbed him; effortlessly hoisting Fayt over one slender shoulder. Without breaking stride, Albel continued onwards back into the bedroom Fayt had just charged out of.

"Barbarian," Luther sniffed but his cyan eyes twinkled; glinting mischievously as Fayt's cry of surprise and protest broke off into a prolonged, husky moan. _Luther Lansfeld_ - _3_, _Albel Nox_ - _1 and Fayt Leingod_ - _0_, he thought with deep contentment. _Just the way I like it_.

The door slid shut yet again behind the couple, a muted beep indicating the keylock had been triggered.

With a wide grin, Luther settled down to finish the rest of the morning news reports.

**T****he ****E****nd**.

**F****iction ****N****otes**:

(**1**) A great French quote from **L**olly; I liked it so much I decided to use it instead of the original line I wrote: 'Times change, cultures change and people change'.


End file.
